


Doyle The Menace.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Slash, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Based on the episode: Stakeout.Doyle was wearing a red and black T.shirt similar to...Dennis the Menace!





	Doyle The Menace.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galathil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galathil/gifts).



> For kindness of always leaving Kudos.

That same evening following their stakeout at the bowling ally, Bodie and Doyle were relaxing in Bodies apartment, having a laugh and sharing a 6 pack of beers.

Bodie said suddenly. "You were such a real menace today goldilocks, you know that don't you, and you really enjoyed making a jig-saw-puzzle out of that guy in the end didn't you, you little minx?"

"Ha Ha, yeh I do and I did!"

"Ahhh but do you know that I've got a puzzle that's almost complete, I just need some help from you finding the exact place to put in the final piece."

"No I didn't know, and since when were you interested in jig-saw-puzzles?"

"Ah Ah, I never said what type of puzzle it was now, did I sun-shine!"

"What other type of puzzle needs pieces putting in to make it complete then mate?"

"Relax! Don't get over excited Ray, come into my bedroom and I'L show it to you!"

"I hope your not playing games with me Bodie?"

Doyle obliged him and Bodie closed the door after them. "Ahem now then my son!" He unzipped his fly's taking out his extra large throbbing cock saying. "Well, where do you think I should put this piece?"

"Ha Ha Bodie, stop being such a jack-ass, you can stick it up your own ass for all I care, your sure as hell not shoving it up mine!"

"Ahhh that's just where your wrong sun-shine, that's exactly why I needed your help in completing this particular puzzle!"

"That, that things so big Bodie, its mind boggling! Just put it away and we can forget tonight ever happened."

Bodie became serious. "Awww come on mate, just give it a try for me, you might just enjoy it, you know you want to really!"

"Alright alright Bodie you win, if you promise to give it a rest after that."

"Of course Raymondo! That's just what its gonna' need by then!"

"Look, drop the comic act Bodie, if the old man or anyone else finds out about this, then I'm looking at a dead man, you got that straight?"

"Shhh now calm down, relax that pretty little head of yours, my mouth is staying tightly shut when it comes to all others, its only for you that I'm gonna' open it! Now, come 'ere angel-fish, I've just discovered another little piece that's been out of place and missing for too long, my tongue down your throat, you little beauty!"

 

With that said, Bodie pushed Doyle onto his bed, gagging any further objections he may have with his mouth.  
Passionately kissing those luscious lips, he had only dared to dream of, and long for, for so long.

So with his partners help and strong support, Bodie's mysterious puzzle was going to be fully completed, by the next mornings first light.

The End.


End file.
